More than Just a Howler
by ArianBerk0409
Summary: "I don't hate Wolfbloods, I just hate you!" "What!" "I HATE you! With your doe eyes, and your soulful looks. It makes me sick!" They always say the closest bonds one may have is between frenemies. Based on events thru Season 5x4, Hannah isn't all what she seems. Behind that badass-demenour, she's actually got another, softer side. What is she hiding?


Hannah POV

I can't really remember when I first started hating Selina.

I've known her almost all my life. From primary school and up, we'd never been friends, but certainly never enemies, either. Mere acquaintances, going about our lives without a single thought directed towards the other.

But, I guess I can say it started in secondary school. I'd just gotten into taekwondo, and I was _good._ Like, really good. I lived for the fight, for the feeling of victory over my opponent. I hadn't really noticed before, but I can remember Selina waiting for her mate Terrence, or TJ as he likes to be called, to finish changing from P.E. Her eyes would drift over to me, if only just for a second, then widen as I locked my gaze with her straying one. I hadn't a clue why she was so fixated on me, or my training.

Naturally, we became rivals of the worst sort. I went out of my way to deter her love from _MY_ sport, going as far as to start bullying her and her mates. I shoved her into walls, called her names, threatened to literally kick her ass on the mats and off. That didn't work, and she gained strength and prowess in the sport I coveted and worked hard for; it seemed like she was cheating. The rate at which she learned and adapted and grew in the sport was unprecedented. As she grew better than me, even getting to the point to beating me for the first time near the end of the year, my jealousy for her raw talent festered like a sore, and hatred now oozed from the deep-seated wound.

One day, after I'd finished my taekwondo lesson, I was heading for the changing room to get my stuff and leave when the sounds of karate calls and strikes to the punching bag echoed through the silent gym. I turned around and walked out swiftly, only to come face to face with Selina, expertly punching, kicking, and striking the bag with a frighteningly powerful primal fury I'd never seen in anyone before.

I wasn't terribly surprised to see her back at the gym regularly after that, training with the bag like her life depended on it. She was good, amazing even, and she knew it.

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have been surprised either when her name was first to appear on the signup sheet for the school Taekwondo tournament slated for the next week. I decided to get a rise out of her, to try and get her to quit so I could win.

Because deep down, I knew she could beat me. I knew she _would_ beat me, and losing is not something I do.

It worked. I demanded a mock fight, and when she called for a break, I knowingly charged her illegally and pinned her to the mat. I don't think she realized what I'd seen happen to her, but based on the video that recently exposed her and her friends as Wolfbloods, a species of part-wolf hybrids with superhuman capabilities and the unique and amazing ability to transform into wolves at will, it made sense to me when I look back on it nowadays.

Just before TJ came running to the rescue, I had briefly seen her eyes flash an alluring predatory gold, seen the veins in her neck and face thicken and pulse with a deep silvery liquid I would later discover to be the literal wolfblood in her causing her to change.

Obviously, I mentioned nothing of it. Who'd believe me, anyway?

I couldn't believe that Selina was a Wolfblood, but I did feel bad for her for a while after the video came out. I never mentioned this to anyone, but for weeks after the video announcing the secret to the world came out, I had watched it over and over again, transfixed on Selina and her wolf form. It wasn't shocking to me that she could transform into a wolf; she'd always been secretive, and with a sudden knack for all sports, including taekwondo, it only made sense that she had some kind of superhuman powers, a secret other side. What really surprised me were how many there were in the world, let alone our school. TJ, Matei, Matei's little sister Emilia, and his weird girlfriend Jana...it just all made sense now.

But, after the truth _did_ come out, I couldn't begin to comprehend how hard school must've been for her, and I certainly didn't do anything to help the cause. First, she was immediately dropped from the taekwondo team, which devastated her, but this news didn't thrill me in the way I expected it too; if anything, I was sad. I'd miss our mock battles, using each other to train and get better; all athletes had that in common. But, as a Wolfblood, nothing but a furry athlete in the public's eye, she was cut from the one thing she was really good at. However, given our shared stubbornness and drive, she continued to train, and I continued to have a go at her.

She was practicing rather aggressively one day towards the start of term, and I'd had a particularly rough day and needed to take out my anger on the bag; since she was using it, I used her as my own verbal punching bag instead.

"You're not allowed to be here," I said, full of anger and vexation towards her for using _my_ bag, though how could she have possibly known that.

She turned to look at me briefly, never stopping her series of perfect punches and kicks as she responded in kind: "Hannah, I was dropped from the team; nothing says I can't train. After all, _you've_ been doing that for months."

I was shocked at the truth in her words, but I wasn't about to let her get to me: "Alright then, but I don't know why. You'll never be allowed to compete again!"

She smirked, but continued to rhythmically strike the bag. "We'll see."

I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance, dropping into a casual lunge to stretch before my workout. "How long you going to be?" I asked impatiently.

Selina punched the bag particularly hard, sending it reeling backwards before turning on me with a growl. "I'm not done yet!" she snarled, baring her teeth slightly.

I stepped back in surprise at the understandable and unconcealed anger on her face at being interrupted when she was clearly in the zone; I'd felt that way many times before. Her eyes flashed that wolf gold and the veins darkened a hint along her neck and hands as she struggled to control her wolf. I was not about to let this, this _wolf girl_ tell me off, so I retorted with venom in my words, seething at her for no other reason than pure, undeserved hatred: "What you gonna do, mark your territory by weeing on it?"

She looked at me as if she'd been punched, the gold in her eyes hardening in embarrassment at my insinuation towards her wolf and the stereotypes and insults commonly told to Wolfbloods nowadays. She flushed a deep red before gathering her things and storming from the mat towards the locker room, a low growl of anger and mortification escaping her clenched teeth.

Not about to back down from my tirade, I shouted to her retreating back: "What's it like, using your animal abilities, winning all those fights? Beating me, and knowing deep down you never deserved _any_ of it! That you're a _cheat_!"

The slamming of the door resonated throughout the gym as I lurched back in horror at what I just said to Selina. Selina, who was clearly already having a tough enough time adjusting to the secret being out, and what my words must've done to her, and what they said about me and what she now assumed I thought about all Wolfbloods, especially her.

I turned with a snarl of self-deprecation and anguish at my actions as I punched the bag hard, sending it swaying on its chains as I followed suit and ran from the desolate gym.

I ignored Selina like the plague over the next couple of days, but when her weirdo mate TJ came over to talk to me at lunch, I taunted him into wolfing out, thoroughly embarrassing him, Matei, and Selina, again. Gods, what was wrong with me?

I hadn't returned to the school gym for some time now, instead choosing to train with my old instructor, Birdie. He was a nice enough coach, but had a deep-seated resentment towards Wolfbloods. I noticed some ads in his office about some group he'd formed, a league of wolf-haters that gathered to talk about "this startling new species and the dangers they posed to humanity". I said nothing, and didn't buy into any of it; I knew Selina, and the rest of the Wolfbloods at school, and while they were certainly _not_ my favorite people, they definitely weren't dangerous, at least in my eyes.

But, having the instincts of a wild apex hunter, Selina managed to follow me undetected one day to the gym, intent on making me apologize for riling up TJ. When she arrived, Birdie and the rest of his cronies immediately started taunting her with far, far less harmless words than the things I'd said to her. I bowed my head when her eyes flicked to me for support, but when she agreed to fight Birdie, I knew I had to put our differences aside and help her, maybe even fight for her.

And fight we did. Birdie and his cronies moved like a well-oiled machine, striking and dodging and punching in tandem, not one movement out of place. But, I knew Birdie, and I knew he liked to fight dirty. So, he tagged up on Selina, waging a full five-on-one battle.

I had been dumbstruck by his sudden violence towards Selina, so without a second thought, I jumped into the fray and helped Selina fight them all off. As they slumped in a pile on the floor, dazed and defeated, I grabbed Selina and sprinted for the door.

We dashed out of the gym, Birdie's right hand Daisy hot on our trail, but we ducked behind a large storage container out back and lost her. Panting hard, I watched as Selina subtly raised her head to the air and inhaled rapidly several times before nodding to herself and turning to me, indicating the threat was no longer imminent.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Selina broke the awkward quiet that had settled over us: "Why'd you help me?

It came out more like a demand than a question, and I flushed slightly before looking away in embarrassment. "It wasn't a fair fight."

"Why does that matter? You hate us werewolves." she retorted, clearly thinking back to that day in the gym where I verbally ripped her apart. I winced internally, berating myself for letting that happen and fester in her mind.

"I don't hate wolfbloods, I just hate you!" I snapped finally, eyes widening at the false truth.

"What?" she gasped, eyes narrowing in confusion and hurt.

I looked away, swallowing down the sudden lump of emotion in my throat before continuing; "I hate _you_ , with your doe-eyes and soulful looks, always playing the complicated loner. It makes me sick."

She was silent for a while, mulling what I said over in her mind. She slowly nodded in acceptance at my harsh words before turning swiftly and following me as I headed to my house for some spare clothes for her to borrow since her's were still in the gym.

The next morning, I got to school early, wanting to spend some time alone before facing the day, and the inevitable meeting with Selina. As I walked along the balcony towards my locker, I glanced down and was surprisingly pleased to see Selina passionately arguing with TJ and Matei, and though I couldn't hear her words, I knew she was talking about me. She stopped her heated tongue-lashing as she felt my gaze, turning her head up and smiling at me genuinely. I quickly turned away and made for my locker, focusing less on Selina's playful smile and more on the sudden swooping sensation of butterflies in my stomach and the heat that had traveled into my face, surely turning it red.

I pressed on my hot cheeks, attempting to cool my flustered emotions as I reached my locker. With a start, I whirled around as I heard footsteps behind me, relaxing my embarrassed rigidness and slipping into a casual slouched pose as Selina approached.

She smiled, more tentative this time, as she thrusted a plastic bag towards me: "Hey. I brought your clothes."

I smiled at her, genuine this time as well, as I shoved my shoes into my locker and reached for the clothes, noting that they smelled fresh, sort of like Selina, and fresh flowers. I smiled at her curiously, and she surprised me when she flushed just slightly, though it was hard to tell with her ethnic skin, and bit her lip before responding to my confused look. "It's a new conditioner my dad bought." she said, a slight wince of embarrassment in her voice.

I nodded my thanks, "I'll get your stuff when I go back to the gym tonight"

She startled suddenly, "You're really going back?"

I didn't miss the concern in her voice, so I responded more gently, "I have to give back Birdie's taekwondo gear. Do you want him to think you're a thief?"

At this, she noticeably flushed deeper. "You can't go back, it's dangerous! His group graffitied the Kafe last night!" she exclaimed heatedly, voice thick with anxiety.

I was shocked by that news. "Oh, well Birdie wouldn't have known. I'll make sure he deals with it," I assured her, not even believing myself.

She shook her head slowly, "I can't let you go alone"

"I won't be alone; Birdie's having a meeting tonight." I attempted to appeal to her, but I hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Meeting?" Selina echoed, confusion and suspicion lacing her voice.

"Yeah, and how would that look, coming into a room full of wolf-haters." I replied sarcastically, immediately feeling guilty by her hurt look.

She sighed heavily before turning to look at me straight in the eyes: "He's plotting something."

I disagreed, and told her so. "No, he just likes an audience. Relax, I can handle it."

She exhaled noisily, pondering over my assurance before swiftly nodding her affirmative. "Okay, see you later then!" She waved and made her way back down the stairs to where TJ and Matei were obviously waiting for her. I watched as they confronted her, and was secretly pleased when she caught my eye and smirked, turning back to the boys with a simple shrug and a sly smile before walking out of the atrium and onwards to her class. Matei and TJ shared a puzzled look before turning and racing after Selina, calling at her to make her wait.

As I turned back to my locker to grab my things, the sweet scent of Selina's enticing laundry detergent wafted about of my locker and permeated the air around me. I smiled widely and flushed with a strange giddiness that both made me want to dance around and also projectile vomit across the atrium. Quickly choosing the former, I grabbed my things for class and danced down the stairs and out into the courtyard to hurry and make my first class.

I thought of my interaction with Selina all day. I was deeply unsettled by my embarrassing reactions to being in her presence. What was wrong with me? It was as if my hate was turning into more than just even friendly companionship...it was as if—no, it couldn't be. I would deny it until I was blue in the face—I was most certainly _not_ falling for Selina.

I was still thinking about Selina when I arrived at the gym later. I stopped short at the entrance, reality flooding back to me. I eased open the door, highly on edge as I quietly headed to the main office to retrieve Selina's stuff. I managed to make it halfway before being spotted by Birdie. He ushered me into the office before going and apologizing for his actions against me and Selina, but I've known him long enough to tell he doesn't really mean it. I nod my acceptance and tell him I need to be going before I'm rushing out of that building as quick as a wolf.

Once outside, I can breathe easy again. Gathering Selina's things in my arms, I turn to make my way back to my house when I walk into a figure crouched behind the bins outback. I stumbled and fall, and as I struggle to regain my footing, a worried face looms in my horizon.

It was Selina. Of course it was. Blood rushes to my face in my moment of vulnerability, and she smiles shyly before offering me her hand and helping me up.

We stand there, simply staring at each other before tension forces us to look away. "What are you doing here?!" I ask, exasperation in my voice.

She narrows her eyes at me: "I was worried about you!"

As much as I secretly relished in the fact that she was worried about my safety, and in turn me, I couldn't keep my own anxiety from sharpening my reply. "Birdie could've seen you!" I exclaim, voice thick with nerves for the Wolfblood.

Selina blushed at the noticeable concern in my voice for her, and the entire mess we've gotten into, before smiling at me bashfully. At this, I relax and let myself smile as well: "You're getting soft"

"Pshh," she waves her hand and scoffs in mock indignation.

I grab her hand, grinning widely to myself at the sparks rushing through my arm at the contact with her, and lead her away from the gym and towards the river so we can talk: "Let's go!"

We eventually arrived at the river, and I peered out over the rippling Tyne, waiting for Selina to speak so I didn't have to, not that I knew how to start anyhow.

"So, you still trust Birdie enough with it?" she asks me after some time.

I turn to look at her, then glanced quickly back to the soothing water. "I don't know...he just doesn't get you lot. Maybe I'm just better off staying away…" I sighed.

She ponders this for a minute, then turned to me with a huge grin on her face: "I could be your trainer."

I snorted softly at the enthusiasm in her eyes. "I could be yours!

Selina narrowed her eyes at me playfully before shoving me away with a smile. "Don't push it"

" _You_ don't push it!"

She laughs loudly, before turning to gaze over the water at some point far away into the distance, "Okay, so maybe we could train each other."

I smile at that, and she smiles back and we both have so much to say, yet nothing to say at all, so we lapse back into silence before her phone began to ring. Selina fished it out with an apologetic wince towards interrupting our talk, but her wince quickly turns into a look of annoyance as she answers the call. She talks to the other end quietly, scoffing several times and nodding as the call winds to an end: "Yeah, yeah I'm with her now. Ok, see you soon."

She's silent for a minute, then nods to herself before turning to look at me once again: "The Pack is meeting in the Kafe; Jana wants you there, too"

"What, now?" I replied, too confused to say anything better. At her nod, she grabs for my hand as we quickly leg it to the Kafe. When we arrive, the outside lights are off, and the door was bolted shut. Selina and I walked cautiously towards the entrance and tried the doorknob, confirming it was locked.

Suddenly, a tall slouching figure appeared in the doorway, illuminated from the inside. Selina sniffed the air rapidly, relaxing slightly before knocking loudly.

"What's the password?" came the reply. Selina and I exchanged exasperated glances before rolling our eyes.

"Oi, it's us!" she exclaimed. There were several indistinguishable voices arguing for a few moments before the door unlocked and swung open, a sheepish TJ standing in the foyer.

"What's the point of a password if you're just going to let anyone in?" Selina teased as we walked into the Kafe.

He smirked before replying, "I recognized your voice—"

"Well, don't sign up for MI6 just yet!" she countered with amusement in her voice.

"—and I recognized your smell!" he retorted. I winced slightly at the idea of him being able to discern other people by smell alone, and he looked at me and flushed uncomfortably.

She smiled. "Did ya?"

We entered the Kafe fully and Jana began to badger me about Birdie and the Human group and how she followed us. I was very aware of Selina next to me trembling with rage, quiet snarls escaping her clenched jaw.

Eventually, the provoking questions were too much, both for me and for her, and so Selina snapped: "I've already told ya! Hannah has _nothing_ to do with Humans! We're meant to be a pack, and _you_ went behind my back!"

Jana was taken aback by her outburst, and she moved to comfort her, but Selina jerked away and moved closer to me. "Look, it wasn't about Hannah, and it wasn't about you" Jana tried to soothe her, much to my displeasure.

Selina looked murderous at that. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she exclaimed hotly.

Jana opened her mouth to reply when, suddenly, all of the Wolfbloods' phones starting chiming and ringing. They all pulled them out, confusion etched across their tense faces.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, eyes widening at the horror and anger that now shown on all of the Wolfbloods' faces.

"No corporation can protect you now!" Imara said, eye narrowed with displeasure.

"We're going to put you in a cage," Jana whispered, stuttering over the threat.

"Hairy beasts belong in the wild!" TJ hissed, glaring at the tiny message illuminating his phone.

"If you want a fair fight, then fight like a human" Selina intoned morosely, eyes glazed with horror and shame over the insults against her and her species.

Matei's, however, was by far the most offending: "Wolfbloods smell each others bums!" He snarled in outrage.

"Who sent these? Who has our numbers?" Jana exclaimed after a few tense and silent minutes had passed.

I was wondering the exact same, but Selina was the one who reached a conclusion. "Birdie!" she said.

"Birdie?" Jana echoed.

Selina nodded vehemently, and replied with fervor: "He had my phone, I had left it when Hannah and I escaped yesterday!"

With those parting words, Selina made for the door, but not before I grabbed for her arm and stopped her in her tracks. She clenched her fists tightly before spinning around to glare at me in disbelief, eyes flashing that alluring wolf yellow.

"Where're you going?" I asked her, already knowing the answer deep within myself; I knew _exactly_ where she was going, and I needed to stop her from making a rash mistake.

"To the gym; we're going to settle this once and for all!" Selina exploded, snarling slightly in abhorrence towards Birdie.

"You're not! Look what happened last time!" I tried to reason, and relaxed as Selina calmed slightly.

Katrina, who had been watching the entire pack exchange in silent support, chimed in to appease to Selina: "Think about it. He's just trying to provoke us, he wants us to react!"

Well, that was absolutely _not_ the right thing to say to the very clearly angry and hurt Wolfblood. She stalked forward, the yellow in her eye hardening and darkening with unspoken rage. " _Us?!_ Did _you_ get a text message?" she seethed, and I was both stunned, and embarrassingly attracted, to her power and fury.

Katrina paled at Selina's palpable anger, then quickly tried to placate her, but to no avail: "Those insults hurt me just as much as you."

With that, Selina's eyes flashed bright, black veins tracing up her face and onto her hands as she crouched and snarled loudly right in Katrina's face. And, it was in that moment that I stopped my denial—I undoubtedly and irrevocably loved her.


End file.
